edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Bennett
Andrew Bennett is one of the most talked about up-and-coming artists on the dance scene at the moment. Over the past two years he has released various tracks and remixes, which have received world wide recognition and praise. But Andrew Bennett is anything but a newcomer on the scene: he has been spinning the decks since 1996; he is a resident DJ at the acclaimed "Trance Nation" events and has secured regular DJ slots both in and outside of Germany, like in world-renowned clubs as "Space" on Ibiza as well at the biggest events and festivals. But it was years later when Andrew Bennett began to produce his own tracks. And just one party changed his whole life: In the autumn of 2004 he was at an event, where Armin van Buuren and Markus Schulz stood at the decks. Andrew went over to them and slipped a CD in their hands with a track he had produced. The next day his phone rang: Armin van Buuren and Markus Schulz were on the other end of the line and were both enthusiastic by what they had heard. And they licensed Andrew's track "Ocean Drive" on the legendary record label "Armada Music." Shortly after that Andrew Bennett produced the single "Language" with two other producers under the project name "Hammer & Bennett" – this track was immediately snapped up by Armada Music, too. Only a little while after its release, the track turned into a massive club hit and DJs such as Paul van Dyk, Tiesto and Gabriel & Dresden gave this track big support for months on end. Andrew Bennett is now a DJ and producer in demand in the dance scene and also a prominent remixer: he has reworked Tiësto's track "Everything", Armin van Buuren's single "Shivers," Prince Quick Mix aka PQM's tune "Over The Edge," the massive hit "Your Loving Arms" sung by Karen Overton, "Waiting" by Leama & Moor feat. Jan Johnston and "Faith In Love" for the Flash Brothers feat. Tiff Lacey – just to name a few of his numerous brilliant remixes. Andrew Bennett's main focus lies in producing of his own tracks. Working together with the legendary producer M.I.K.E. they have put together a mixture of singles – for example "Into The Danger", which sparked up huge interest. Combined with Rico Soarez (aka Probspot) he produced the single "Light Of Hope" which, with a remix by Jody Wisternoff ("Way Out West"), appeared on Electronic Elements. Further successful solo singles followed such as "Menar" and also "Heaven Sent" (with vocals from Kirsty Hawkshaw). But it is not only as a producer that Andrew Bennett has found success. As A&R manager of the German label "Supra Recordings" he has played his part in their success. With his support, various club hits have materialised, such as "Open Your Eyes" by Nalin & Kane and also "Your Loving Arms" by Karen Overton. Andrew Bennett is seen as maybe one of the biggest insider's secret on the dance scene by his fellow DJ colleagues, the press and by dance fans all around the world. He has already received massive recognition and plays regularly world wide. The output of his work is extremely high, but the quality of his work always remains exceptional. Armin Van Buuren is certainly not alone in saying "This guy is definitely someone to watch!" More Information: andrewbennett.supraton.eu © 2006 Aga Heller for Supraton (Translation: Kylie Susan Baker) Releases Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:German DJ Category:German Producer